Healing Heart's New Lives
by Mistress of Darkness Katana
Summary: Summery! Summary: Naruto and his friends are all dead. Midoriko has decided to give them another chance but with her daughter kagome who is nothing but a heartless cold woman. Now Naruto, Kagome, Itachi, Sauke, and Hinata turned into children! Now will they be able to work together? Will love bloom? Will they fight ItaXKagXSas! I love this pairing and could not deside;P I love it.
1. Deadly Beauty and A wish part 1

Summary: Naruto and his friends are all dead. Midoriko has decided to give them another chance but with her daughter kagome who is nothing but a heartless cold woman. Now Naruto, Kagome, Itachi, Sauke, and Hinata turned into children! ItaXKagXSas

Naruto stared around him. Everyone and he meant everyone from the land of fire was their! Hell even Sasuke and Itachi where their!

"Welcome." they all turned to see a beautiful woman. She had long raven black hair to her knees, 18 years old, 5'6 tall, chocolate brown eyes highlighted by blue eyeshadow, on her forehead a pink sakura blossom star sat. She wore miko garbs with formfitting sleeves and old armor. A sword sat on her hip.

"I am the legendary priestess Midoriko and have come to grant thy ye wish kitsune." she spoke as she looked at Naruto.

"My wish?" he questioned. Midoriko nodded. "Was it not ye, nay is was ye who wished ye self a better life?" she questioned. Naruto nodded remembering his wish.

"Ye, Sasuke, Itachi, and young Hinata shall go with my daughter, Kagome." she stated.

Itachi stepped foreword. "Why must Sasuke and my self go with your daughter?" he questioned. Sasuke stepped up besides his brother. "That's what I would like to know as well."

Midoriko shook her head. "Ye all shall find the tranquility as well as the trill of battle by her side. Even if ye wish not to battle it is but a part of life." she then turned to a man who appeared beside her.

He was handsome with back length silver hair in a high ponytail, amber eye highlighted by red eyeshadow, a single jagged blue marking on each cheek, and short rippling bangs. He wore a white haori with blue strips on his left shoulder, silver armored gauntlets with black strips, vambraces, spiked pauldron on each shoulder, and armor on his chest and waist, armored boots, and a blue and gold sash at the waist He had a parted mokomoko pelt that extends from both shoulders almost to the ground.

"It is an honor great Inu No Taisho." Midoriko greeted. The man nodded. "ye as well Priestess Midoriko. But, please call this one Toga." his deep velvety voice spoke.

Midoriko nodded. "May ye please retrieve thine daughter Kagome?" she asked. Toga nodded. "Ha, My pup." he said before vanishing.

"That's your husband!" Naruto shouted. Midoriko rose confused eyes to him. "Nay, he his not my husband nor have he and I been one." she answered.

"Then how is Kagome your daughter and his?" Sakura asked. Tsunade nodded. "Yes it is impossable for her to be both your daugher if you have not been together."

Just as midoriko was to answer a flash of light appeared.

"Mother."


	2. Deadly beauty and A wish Part 2

Katana-So how was the first chapter? Good I hope.

InuYasha- will you shut up already! Damn no one care! All they care 'bout is RAMEN!

Sesshomaru- Truly brother your stupidity knows no bounds.

Kagome- (walks in mad) Inu-Yasha!

InuYasha- (Ears Flatten) ...yes?

Kagome- (glared at him) did you really blow me off on our date for RAMEN!

InuYasha- (starts sweatin) Ummm!

Sess+Me- idiot -_-

Recap:

"Mother."

Now:

The girl before them was gorgeous! No stunning! God their was just NO way to explain her good looks.

She had black blue hair with red silver strikes through her hair to the floor in a high ponytail, short bangs framed a beautifly sculpted face, creamy skin, full ruby painted lips, cold emotionless eyes, so emotionless one could call them soulless and listless, her amethyst amber red eyes served to only further pronounce such, highlighted by black eyeliner and blue eyeshadow with long lashes, the kanji of protector, power and broken under her left eye, 5 diamond studs lined up on her right ear with one on the lob and one on the left, a purple crescent moon with a pink sakura blossom star with a jewel as the center on her forehead, beautiful blue silver swirls adored each of her high cheeks bones. She wore a black clock with black fur lining and a golden crescent holding the clock.

Midoriko smiled. "Hello my beloved Musume. I had thought ye may not come, but ye have proven me wrong. How do ye fair?" she questioned her ruby red lips pulling in to as smile.

"Hn. This Kagome fairs well Mother." the woman's voice was as cold as ice holding no emotion yet managed to sound seductive and pleasing to the ears.

Midoriko shook her head and stepped forward "I see you have taken to speaking in the third person just as your older brother." she stated. "Yes. And it would please me pup, if ye reframed from speaking like my eldest son, Sesshomaru." Toga spoke up.

Kagome's looked to Toga before grunting. "Very well, I shall cease speaking like such." Toga nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I am proud of thy my pup."

Midoriko cleared her throat, gaining their attention. "Kagome their is a reason ye have been summoned here."

Kagome walked over to Midoriko and looked to the crowed behind her mother.

"Humans."

"Yes humans." Toga spoke. Kagome rose a brow. "Why would you call me here for humans? You know of my dislike for their species?" she questioned.

Midoriko sighed "Yes well ye are to take in these four human ninja under thy wing." Kagome's eyes widened a fraction before returning to normal. "Ninja? I know nothing of their powers." she said trying to work her way out of watching humans.

Toga raised his pointer and middle finger to her forehead, his claws gently making contact. "I shall the give ye the knowladge ye require pup." information over chakra, jutsu's, ninja, and the history of her 'Wards' floods her mind and in no time she knew all she needed to know and more.

"Ye may have suffered face more then them, but can ye saw they have suffered non the less." Toga said. Midoriko nodded her head. "Ye must carry out this mission Musume."

Kagome grunted once again "Hn." Toga and Midoriko sighed. "Please." Midoriko begged. She did not want her daughter to live a life of loneliness, this was the only was to help her!

Kagome finally spoke. "If you so wish it, so shall it be."

Suddenly the three stiffened. "Toga Kagome do ye sense that?" Midoriko questioned. Both daughter and father nodded as they growled.

"Show ye self!" Toga demanded.

"ah! So you have descover me!" a man and woman appeared from nowhere. The man had long red hair tied in a low pony tail, amber eyes, a black diamond on his forehead and black markings on his cheeks. He wore black hakamas and haori. The girl had short blue hair, icy blue eyes, and wore the same as the man but in green.

"Leave this realm at once if you wish not for death Jun, Rei." Jun grinned as he motioned for Rei to go fight. "we'll see who dies Bitch." she grunted. "We won't let you take those Ninja."

Itachi rose a brow. "Is that not for her and us to deside?" Jun growled. "Shut up." Sasuke smirked "Make us." he challenged. Jun would have gone to fight them had Kagome not moved.

Kagome brought her hands out of the cloak, long slender fingers with red clawed nails grasped the golden clasp holding the clock and with a small flick the clock feel to the ground.

If they were shocked at her face before now they were simply speechless. Tight low rise black leather pants held by a belt with a crescent clung to fit long legs, black 4 inch ankle tight leather heels, black one sleeve belly shirt showing a lot for her chest somewhat bigger then Tsunade's and her toned stomach, which revealed blue silver swirls on her back and stomach as well, black fingerless gloves with blue silver slashes on her wrists, and a black chocker with weapons charms. Her body, or what she showed was littered with scars. One was on her right shoulder from the back of it to the front and to her breast looking like it was torn open and clawed at, one on her left side looked as if something took a chunk out of her. Others littered her breast, stomach, sides, hips, and arms. Other then that her body was that of a goddess with her voluminous and curvaceous body far surpassing any model and that of a goddess.

"Hn. So be it, your worthless life is forfeit." and the battle began.

Rei went to punch Kagome's kage but Kagome caught her fist, twisted it, spun around, and with her right leg kicked Rei in the chin. The sickening sound of tearing flesh had many turn green. Rei screamed as her air ripped off from the force of the kick and Magome's grip.

Kagome gave her no chance to recuperate before her hand was shoved through Rei's chest. Kagome stated down had her with cold distain.

"Pathetic." and she snatched her hand back only for it to glow pink, before bringing it down in a slicing motion. For a while nothing happened before Rei's head slid from her neck.

The Ninja gasped in horror and some screamed. She took the girl out with no mercy at all! Midoriko just closed her eyes. She knew it was her fault her daughter was the way she was. But still she loved her Musume either way. Toga just stared at her. He had knew what it was like when you killed. It was great especially for demons.

"I expected a challenge." Kagome mocked. "Pity."

Jun laughed. "She really was weak!" he exclaimed. Once his laughter died down he turned seriouse eyes to Kagome.

"But I am not weak like her and neither is my Mistress." he spoke as he vanished.

Kagome turned to her parents. "It is best we leave now." she suggested. Midoriko nodded and opened up a portal. "Toga." Midoriko called. Said demons looked at her. "Go with them." she ordered.

Toga's eyes widened. He could go? Why? Midoriko growled "Do not question. Watch over ye daughter and wards."

Naruto looked to very one. His arm was around Hinata's waist. "Well this is goodbye." he waved. Hina gave a small smile.

"Bye Naruto Hinata." all of their friends spoke as they bid goodbye.

Itachi and Sasuke were another story. They had no one and they like it that was. So insted of saying bye they walked to Kagome's side. Once finished Naruto and Hinata walked over to her as well.

"Ready Pups?" Toga questioned. All nodded and with that they walked into the portal."


	3. Chibi Tranformations and pictures

As soon as they were on the other side of the portal, Toga looked to his charges. His golden eyes flew open, rich laughter spilled from his lips.

There in front of him were FIVE chibi's!

"Why it it that has caused for you to collapse in such happiness?" Kagome demanded. Her eyes widened at her voice. It held a childish tone, like a child! All five children spun to look at one another.

Naruto screamed, Hinata fainted, Sasuke twitched, Itachi twitched, and Kagome's left eyebrow seemed to twitch just the slightest.

"Explain to this Kagome, why I have reverted to my child body."

Toga slowly began to calm down. "It would seem ye- I mean your mother forgot to mention this little fact."

"So now were stuck as kids again! Argh! Teme's this is all your fault!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke and his brother who now were the same age of 5 just like every one but Toga who still is his 30 year old self.

"Shut up you Dobe. And how is this OUR fault? YOUR the one who made the wish." Sasuke monotonously shot back. Even if they were children they all still held their original attitudes.

"Emotionally constipated Teme!"

Itachi and Kagome stared at the two, while Hinata and Toga tore them apart. Even though Naruto was the one shouting Sasuke still played a part.

"Where are we?" Naruto questioned after calming down. Kagome looked around and her eyes widened.

"We are at the... Shrine?" She questioned.

Toga nodded his eyes sad. "Yes this is your birth home." he confirmed. Kagome walked around in a daze. They all noticed blood splatters everywhere. But, she went straight to the god tree. She climbed into of the roots to come face to face with the scared bark of the tree. Her hand rested on the scare and her and slowly traced it going down in a swerving motion.

"InuYasha..." she whispered.

:::later that night::::

After cleaning up the blood, they all sat silently. Kagome was deep in thought. Why were the children? How will this play out? Why here?

"I am going to change." she said. Once she had left they turned to the pictures on the selves.

One had a man with blue black hair and blue eyes, a little girl in his arms. The girl had short blue black hair and blue eye in a pink jumper dress. Both were smiling.

Another had a short black haired woman with brown eyes. In her arm a baby boy and the girl at her feet.

Another was of the firl but older maybe 15 she was pretty with long blue black hair, her eyes shining, a school uniform on. A boy 7 years on was in her arms. He had black hair and blue eyes.

Another was of the same girl with another boy. He had long white hair, amber eyes, and red hakama's and haori. A sword was on his waist. Both were smiling and hugging.

Another was of the girl again but her hair was to her knee's. Her blue eyes were old and worn. She wore miko garbs and a bow and arrow brown. Her stance radiated with power.

The last was of a woman in a long green skirt, pink yukata, and a gaint boomerang on her back. A two tailed cat sat in her arms. The woman was mad. A man in blue priest robes was smiling with a handprint on his face. The same whited haired boy was in the picture with a smirk. Another long silver haired man with red markings, amber eyes, and white clothing with armor sat at a tree watching two kids play. Their we're others in the picture as waste two girls who looked like twins.

"My pups." Toga said pointing to the silver haired men and the twin with blue eyes.

"Kagome was so happy before their deaths. The deaths of her families."

"That's Miss Kagome?" Hinata questioned pointing to the smiling woman. Toga nodded.

"Wow." Naruti whispered. Sasuke and Itachi could not help but agree. She was pretty.

"We should sit back down Kagome is coming." Toga whispered as they all shot to their seats.

Not a moment latter Kagome was In front of of them.

"Off to bed." she ordered.

"But-" She cut Naruto off.

"Bed."

With a reluctant sigh Naruto and Hinata left up stairs.

"Why have you all stayed?" Toga questioned the brothers.


	4. Bonding and annoyances

10 years have passed!

Kagome's eye twitched in annoyance. This boy was worse then HOJO! Beside her, Itachi and Sasuke or as they are now know as the twins, glared. Naruto simply snickered making Hinata shake her head.

"So Kagome would you like to see a movie with me tonight." Akito questioned. Kagome and the twins found it father annoying that Akito happened to be Hojo's great great great grandson while Naruto and Toga found it funny even if Toga did not like the fanboys. She still remembered the day she reveled her past to them.

FLASHBACK

The now 10year old twins, Naruto, and Hinata were walking home from school. Kagome had ditched today. For some reason she was been off the whole month only now displaying any type of emotion, anger.

"Kagome how long to you intend to remain as you are?" They heard Toga speak. Quickly concealing themselves -although Hinata being reluctant- they hid. Their training with Toga and Kagome paying off.

"I know not what you mean." came Kagome's chilling voice. Kagome simply stared at the god tree at times glancing at the well house.

Toga growled a low gutting growl. "Do not lie!" he exclaimed. "How long to you intended to wallow in your self pity! I know you miss you family, friends and allies, but you cannot continue to live like this! What happened to the girl who held a fury spirit and always smiled? Where is she? Where is the pup I had come to love!"

Kagome turned hard eyes to Toga and just nearly they noticed her eyes gloss over slightly. "She is dead and had been for many moon cycles." and she walked away going into the well house.

Toga growled once again. "I know you are here."

"Damn." Naruto grumbled as they all jumped down from the tree. "What was all that about?" Sasuke questioned. "She seemed very angry Papa." Hinata who had taken to calling him papa stated. It would seem all viewed him as father.

"To day is the day that Kagome's that life changed." he answered.

"Changed? What the heck you takin bout pop's?" Naruto asked clearly confused. Toga sighed he might as well tell them Kagome's past if Midoriko's plan will come to pass. But he had a idea! If he could show people things in their minds then he could show them Kagome's and everyone else's. He slowly touched each pup's forehead and soon began to weave them a tale. The first was of Midoriko, her battle and the jewel. Then his life, InuYasha's, Kikyo's Kagome's, Sango and her brother, Miroku and his family, shippo. He also showed them Sesshomaru's and his packs, as well as Naraku and his Incarnations. They saw many battles, and the pain they all went through. Then the Final Battle.

The sky was tinted pitch black as thunder and lighting sounded. Carcasses, blood, and weapons littered the ground. Purple poisonous miasma flowed around everywhere, rotting all it touched. Kagome and her friends were battling Naraku. They saw how the Final battle started and how it ended. *Think final act but with a twist.* They watched as Kagome and the group went into Naraku, Magetsushi being unleashed, hell, Kagome in the jewel being force to fight Naraku for over four centuries before being unleashed. They also saw every one die by Naraku. Leaving only Kagome. They watched as she walked to Sango and kohaku who were together on the groung embracing one another, Sango had a ball and chain cycle in her back and Kohaku had a hole through his throat both had arrows in their body. Kilala lied beside them in a protective manor her side cut open. She collected Hirikotsu and Kohaku's sickle. Next was Miroku who lied towards their left his eyes and mouth flowing with blood and his side cut. Miroku's wind tunnel had opened thus the reason his right side was missing. Kagome made her right hand faze through his right hand and slowly the wind tunnel began to take place on her hand which she took mirokus beads and glove to cover and his staff.

Then Inuyasha her big brother, who had a hole in his chest, his heart missing with Shippo in his arms, his body flowing with miasma, she took his Tetsiega and kissed Shippo's head. Kikyo was next who's body once lied at the bottom of a cliff, from her chest to her shoulder and neck were slashes, she took the Soul Collectors Kikyo had left her.

Kagura who once lied in the bed of daisies all that remained were blood her fan and feathers that Kagome took. Next she walked to Kanna's shattered remains scattered on the ground and bowed in a respectful manner having getting Kanna's mirrors powers when a piece lodged into her right eyes. Then Koga his legs ripped off and took his Gohashi.

She walked over to Rin who was covered in lacerations and kissed her head and bowed to Jakken who was burned and ahun who was split in half. Then last she went to Sesshomaru who was on the ground holes in his chest and stomach and took his Tensaiga and Bakusaiga and placed it next to his fathers sword Sôu'unga since Toga gave it to her.

It had been a bloody battle. And one none ever wishes to fight in not see again.

"Father?" Kagome's voice brought them out of her past. Now that they all looked ather they could finally understand why she was the way she was.

" . ." she demanded fromToga. Toga Stood his ground. "They needed to see pup." Kagome snarled her eyes turning red. "How DARE you reveal my PAST to these HUMAN'S!" she snarled. But what she did not expect was to be hugged.

Kagome stiffened. Who would dare hugg Her of all people? She looked down to see purple hair.

"Why is it that you hugg me Hinata." she demanded. Kagome soon felt hot tears soak her shirt. "How sad!" Hinata cried. "To lose so many!" Kagome simpli stated down in shock.

END

It was the. Kagome had begun to spend time with each Ninja and had come to have a soft spot for them.

"Higurashi-Taisho?" Questioned Akito. Before she could answer Sasuke and Itachi wrapped her in their arms.

"She is taken." they spoke at once. Akito frowned. "Are you-" but Itachi cut him off. "Leave now." His voice had taken on a dangerous tone, one that made Kagome shiver in delight. Akito frighted by not only Itachi but Sasuke who was glaring fled in fear.

Naruto busted out laughing. "You go Teme's!"


	5. The Joys of Jealousy

The sound of thunder sounded through the air. The darkness was to thick you could see nothing in the forest. The only thing that provided light was the lightning that seemed to flash every couple of seconds. The rain pelted down her body yet she did not care. She was in the zone, nothing could stop her as she cut down her Shikigami's in total darkness.

Thunder sounded as lighting illuminated the clearing. She spun around in time to block her Shikigami's sword. They were locked as they stared one another down and with a quick spin she cut the Shikigami's head off. The last three raced at her and jumped into the air.

Kagome closed her eyes.

Kunai sped down at her.

Her eyes snaped open as she jumped into the air just as the shikigami landed on the ground to throw more kunai at her just as she landed on a branch only to jump back down and aim kunai at the other kunai causing them to shoot back and cut two Shikigami into peices.

Kagome landed back down in a crouch. Lightning flashes. Her hair was stuck to her face and her clothing clung to her body. Her eyes glowed an eery amethyst, the red and amber seeming to have faded. She was in a trance. She paid no mind to her audience. All that mattered was her opponent.

The last Shikigami, the strongest, stated at her. She drew her sword as she continued to stare down at her creator.

"You may have defeated the others with ease but you know I am the strongest of them." The Shikigami said her eyes as hollow as Kagome's as she readied her blade. Kagome gave no sound. "let the battle begin." and then both clashed blades. They laches at one another at meet clash for clash. The lightning and thunder seemed to boom every time their swords clashed. But soon both put there swords away. They punched at ones other. The Shikigami moved to punch Kagome's stomach only for Kagome to grab it and spun her around do her body would it the ground but the Shikigami stuck her hand out to slam into the ground. The Shikigami then lifted her left leg and spun on her right to make her left connect with her face. Kagome tightened her grip on the Shikigami's hand and flipped over her causing her leg to go right past her face. Kagome still in the air readied her hand and shot her clawed fingers through the Shikigami's stomach. The wide eyes the Shikigami began to fade.

Kagome stood there in silence. "Why do you watch me." she demanded. The twins stepped out. "What has you so worked up?" Warm arms wrapped around her middle. The warmth provided by the persons body as well as the other person who was in front of her made her realize just how cold she was.

"That Bitch." Kagome sheath. That was not her only reason. She hated all the emotions she was now feeling and it was all because of the Ninja! But mostly the Bitch. Some hussy had tried to kiss Itachi and Sasuke!

The twins smirked. They knew she was jealous but not that jealous! And they loved every minute of it!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello,

I know many of you are probably disappointed that this is not a chapter but I have a request. I need someone to help write the following

Hearts and New Lives

Eyes

Call Changes All

and The Past Shall Always Repeat

Legacy

I know many of you have been pleading with me to write more chapters, but many things are happening now. A child in my brothers class wrote a threatening note and the teacher is blaming my brother, there are of course my medical issues such as;

1- I faint and have been in the hospital a lot. I have broken a bone, given myself a small concussion, and strain a ligament in the back of my neck the times I have fainted. No one can find out why I am having these episode that have been going on for years and it is only until now I have desided to speak about it after fainting on my mother in the hospital after having a horrible asthma attack.

2- my family has kind of slit apart and are taking sides in a fight we -more like mine- had

3- I am having surgery (which I have to go in again)

4- my horrible asthma attacks and chest pains. They get so back you can't move my body even an inch or I will start screaming in agony. I have even torn at my skin in my chest from clenching it so back with my nails.

5-high school

Please PM me or email me at 14 And if you have other stories you would wish to help with let me know. I will try to update soon.


End file.
